


mingling smoke

by seekingtomorrow



Series: Let's Play Pretend [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingtomorrow/pseuds/seekingtomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason why Mikasa agreed to host this party was because her boyfriend insisted on it. Luckily, she finds someone to spend the night with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mingling smoke

Jean Kirstein had a beautiful house; it was the perfect house for hosting a party in which you invited all of your classmates and close friends. Which he did.

And Mikasa cursed him all the more for it.

When Jean had told her that he wanted her help in having a party for some of their friends, Mikasa assumed that it was be a small gathering. Maybe ten people? However, Jean was as outspoken as he was (occasionally) idiotic and had insisted on inviting his huge group of friends from their graduating class amongst others.

The party was a lot more work than Mikasa had originally thought. Luckily, Jean had proven himself by being a fantastic party planner and not leaving all the work for his girlfriend.

"Great party, Mikasa!" Called out Krista from the open bar where she was being chatted up by at least three guys. Ymir hovered closely, the promise of pain in her eyes if anyone dared make Krista upset.

Mikasa only nodded in response, holding up her slowly dwindling drink.

The party was in full swing. People that Mikasa hardly recognized took up every corner of the room. Though that blonde kid with the lampshade on his head might have been Armin. Mikasa was too tired to check.

"Mikasa!" Jean popped his head into the entrance of the living room. "Could you please grab me two bottles of red wine from the garage?"

"Yeah," she responded. "Are they in the fridge?"

Jean grinned. "No, they're on the shelf. We only chill white wine, boo."

"Did he just call you 'boo'?" Asked Sasha teasingly as she walked by. "That's so cute. You guys are so horrendously cute, I sometimes want to barf."

"At least they don't make out in public all the time," chimed in Connie.

"What do you mean 'all the time'?" Eren yelled from the opposite corner of the room. "You mean they make out in public sometimes?"

Jean was blushing from ear to ear now.

"Red wine?" Mikasa repeated. "Shelf in garage? I'll be back in a second." And before Eren could possibly explode, she darted out of the room and into the backyard. Due to the slightly colder weather—a sudden departure from the normally warm nights that prevented Mikasa from wearing socks while she slept—the backyard was fairly empty. The only light came from the dim orange glow of a cigarette on the left side of the porch. "Rivaille."

"Ackerman," said Levi. "I didn't take you for a party person."

"I'm not. This party was Jean's idea."

Levi grimaced. "I didn't take you for someone who would willingly play hostess."

"I'm still not. Jean's the host. I'm just being his gopher. Fetching stuff, you know." Mikasa walked over and stood next to Levi, leaning against the sturdy wood of the porch railing. "You got any more of those?" She asked, pointing at his cigarette.

Levi snorted. "I don't give out my cigarettes."

"Then pass me yours."

"That's gross," said Levi, scrunching up his nose in faint disgust. "I don't even share food with people so why would I share something I put my mouth on?"

"Because you know I'm hygienic," replied Mikasa. "I'm also your favourite new recruit."

"You're not my favourite," said Levi, not quite looking at Mikasa.

"Yes, I am. You've already made it quite clear you don't like Eren and you don't even remember the names of half the people in my class."

"Fair enough," agreed Levi. "But that hardly makes you my favourite."

"What it does make me is something whom you like a lot more than a ton of people," countered Mikasa. "Which, in my books, is enough."

Grudgingly, Levi passed over his cigarette.

After exhaling a cloud of smoke, Mikasa handed the cigarette back to Levi. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Levi shrugged. "It could be worse, I suppose."

Mikasa took the cigarette from Levi's hand. "Jean's not the type of guy who would take that as a compliment."

"Well, I'm not the type of guy who gives out compliments very easily." Levi positioned their shared roll of tobacco between his fingers.

"You complimented me," said Mikasa, leaning forward. "A long time ago."

"You're a special case, Ackerman."

"You can call me by my first name. I'm not going to take offense."

Levi moved in closer to Mikasa. "You're a special case, _Mikasa._ "

And before she could stop herself, Mikasa was kissing him.

The fact that her boyfriend was just in the house behind them didn't register in Mikasa's head. The only thing that mattered right now was how she could be so close and not close enough at the same time.

When they parted, Mikasa touched her forehead to his. "We shouldn't have done that."

Levi smiled genuinely; a rare sight. "I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have done."

"Jean's going to kill you."

"I'm shaking in my boots." He leaned in again.

"We're kissing right outside a roomful of people, including my boyfriend," murmured Mikasa against Levi's lips.

"Do you want to stop?" He whispered back.

Mikasa gently untangled his arms from around her waist. "We probably should," she said, finally coming down from her high. Smoothing down her hair, she took note of the way that Levi's cravat was completely wrinkled. She could only imagine what she looked like.

"In case he sees us?" Levi asked. Despite his straight posture and stoic demeanor, his cheeks were bright red.

"In case anyone sees us," replied Mikasa.

Suddenly, the porch door opened from behind them. "Mikasa, did you—Levi!" Jean Kirstein stood in the doorway, an embarrassingly lacy apron tied around his waist. "I didn't know you were out here!"

"John." Levi inclined his head.

"Jean," said Jean, his smile faltering. "Mikasa," he turned to his girlfriend, "did you find the wine?"

Mikasa looked back and forth. "I was just about to get it," she said coolly.

"Well," Levi ground his heel into the wood of the patio, "I should get going now."

"So early?" Jean asked. "The party's just starting. You should stay! Right, Mikasa?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Stay," she said to the man. "Please," she added for good measure.

The corner of Levi's lips quirked a little. "I'll see you again, soon." The comment was vague enough to be directed toward the both of them, but Mikasa knew it was for her ears alone. "Goodnight." Striding down the porch steps, Levi walked out of the yard.

"Strange guy," said Jean. "Glad you decided to keep him company though."

"Me too," said Mikasa, looking out in the direction Levi had gone. "Me too."


End file.
